


Calling

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Just a short sad thing that I thought would be a beautiful yet horrible end





	

The calling.

The unfortunate side effect of being a Grey Warden.

He stands, his year coming to an end. Occasional blasts of magic. Another dead, but they grow in number.

He wavers, falling to his knees.

His protector, blue flash of lyrium, darkspawn in half.

The mage looks up at him, fierce, proud. His eyes are tired, the taint crawling behind them. The elf looks back at the tainted man, a sad smile forming on his lips.

Beautiful lips.

The elf reminds him they would stay in it together till the end.

His end became _their_ end.

More darkspawn now, closer. The hum of the taint pulling him in. He stands up for one last fight with his warrior, protector, lover.

The darkspawn swarm, the two outnumbered until everything goes black, then, silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls.  From these emerald waters doth life begin anew.  Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you.  In my arms lies Eternity._

-Andraste 14:11

 


End file.
